I remember
by sewilikebaking
Summary: "Thinking of you doesn't hurt anymore, rather, you've become a fond memory. I will never forget you." My take on the missing Mrs. Fletcher.


**While working on two other stories, certain *ahem* characters were being v.e.r.y. difficult. So I decided to work with Lawrence. _He _apparently likes cooperating. Although I'm not sure if I got him quite right. I did my best. **

**This is my take on the missing Mrs. Fletcher**

**characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

* * *

><p>Our boy doesn't remember you, but I do. He reminds me of you. The curiosity that you had, it's what makes him want to know how things work. And your intelligence lets him understand it. It's why he's such a great builder.<p>

He has your hair. It was the most peculiar thing I'd ever seen, that green hair of yours. You told me it was natural, but I was skeptical. That is, until Ferb was born. I don't think I'd ever been so shocked as when I held our baby boy, and saw that tuft of green hair on his little head! I just looked at you, at a loss for words.

"I told you," you stated, with a shrug. Then you began to laugh. Your laugh was always so full of life, I could never help but to laugh along. We were a family, and we were happy.

Then you were gone.

Every once in a while, I still think of you. I look at Ferb, and I remember.

He doesn't understand. He wonders why I laugh a little too hard at some of the things he says, just because it was such a _you_ thing to say. He doesn't know why I drink his favorite strawberry tea with him, your favorite strawberry tea, when he knows I don't particularly like it. He thinks it's weird when I tousle his wonderful green hair with a sigh, lost in thought.

Linda understands, she knows what it's like, my wonderful Linda. After you, I stayed alone, just Ferb and I. We moved to America, because everything in Chelsea reminded me of you. I didn't know what I would do without you. Then I met her. She made me feel _alive_ just like you had. When I was with her, I was happy. She told me about her husband, and how he's gone too. She understands.

Her kids are just lovely. Phineas is Ferb's age, and Candace is a few years older. It took a little while for Candace to come around to me, but now we get along just fine. She still remembered her father at the time, and was a little reluctant to have me replace him, even though I could never do that. Just as Linda can't replace you.

Phineas was different. He's like Ferb, he doesn't remember his 'missing' parent, so it's as if they're not missing at all. He took to me straight away. I think you would really like Phineas, Linda says I actually remind her of him. He's so imaginative, always thinking of new inventions and things to do.

Ferb took to Phineas just as well as Phineas took to Ferb. It's astounding actually, how perfect of a match they are. Phineas is energetic, quite the little chatterbox, and that compliments Ferb's quiet nature. They complete each other, in a way. Phineas has the optimistic creativity to think of extraordinary things, and Ferb has the intelligence and skill to follow them through. They have so much fun together! And I think they really _get _each other, as well. The way that best friends do.

I'm marrying Linda today. I love her. She makes me feel how I never thought I could feel again. She, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and I are going to be a family, and I am so happy.

I've finally moved on, and I'm ready to start this chapter of my life.

Thinking of you doesn't hurt anymore, rather, you've become a fond memory. I will never forget you. And, one day, when he's grown, I'll tell Ferb all about you.

You never truly left, you know. You're still here in my heart, in strawberry tea, and in a very bright, green haired boy.

* * *

><p><em>Lawrence Fletcher stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small gold band. He gave it a look, seeing so much more than the little piece of jewelry in his palm. After a moment, he knelt down and carefully placed the ring neatly on the grass in front of a marble headstone. He stood up, brushed himself off, and looked down. <em>

"_I won't ever forget," he murmured once more, the morning breeze ruffling his hair. Then, he turned and walked away, back down the uniform row of silently observant headstones. At the end, waiting for him, was Linda Flynn. With love in her heart and understanding in her eyes, she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. _

_Arm in arm, the two left the Chelsea Cemetery. They had a plane to catch, a wedding to get to, and a life to begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my spin on the missing Mrs. Fletcher! I hope you liked it :)<strong>

***by the way... the movie was so good! squeeeeeeeee!  
>"Anyone else here living a bizarre double life? ...put your hand down Ferb."<strong>

**Ferb armed himself using his shoes as nunchucks. my life is complete.**


End file.
